


Follow You Down

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Modern AU, OT3, Sex, Slice of Life, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: A collection of DGM drabbles that were prompts off of Tumblr and requested for me to complete. OT3+ mixed drabbles for Lavi, Allen Walker, Tyki Mikk.





	1. Prompt: “Let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW ahead - Closet makeouts

Lavi stood next to Allen as the two of them watched Tyki jimmy the lock on the supply closet. He knew Tyki and Allen were trouble, but this had been the first time he’d been accomplice to their illicit activities. Lavi checked both ways down the hall, making sure that no one was coming. Every slight noise or scrape of metal on the lock left him wincing. If they got caught, he’d be hearing it from Gramps for sure. He never gotten in trouble before (his school record was spotless, for fuck’s sake!), but now that Tyki and Allen had taken an interest in him, he had a sinking feeling that this was just the first step into his new life as a teenage criminal mastermind.

“You’d better hurry,” Allen whispered, leaning against the door frame. His voice held no concern or worry in it, and compared to how Lavi was feeling, he looked completely relaxed. “The principal is going to do his rounds here in a few minutes. If he catches us this time, he’ll suspend us.”

“Like that’s a threat,” Tyki snickered, still focused on the lock. When it gave way, he grinned. “Ta-da.”

“Let’s pretend I didn’t see you do that,” Lavi mumbled to himself. He peered into the dark supply closet hesitantly before Allen grabbed his wrist and tugged him inside.

The door closed quickly and left them in total darkness. Lavi blinked to get his eye used to it. The only light came from the crack under the door, and after a moment, he could see the faint outlines of his companions. “What are we doing here, even? Where’s the light switch?”

Allen still had a hold of his wrist, and pulled him closer. He felt his heat against his body, and before he could ask another question, Tyki moved up behind him. Hands were on his hips, his chest, his ass— he couldn’t tell who was touching him where in the darkness, and he bit back a soft gasp as they closed in on him.

“We don’t need lights for what we have planned,” Tyki mumbled, leaning in and kissing over Lavi’s neck.

Allen moved against his chest and tugged at the front of his shirt. “Just keep quiet so no one finds us,” he whispered just as their lips met in a hot, gentle kiss.

Lavi felt his blood heat up as he was attacked from both sides, sandwiched between Allen and Tyki as they touched and kissed over him. They’d only gotten this far once or twice before, mostly because finding a place for all three of them to be alone was damn near impossible. Each of their homes were out of the question, and making out in Tyki’s rusted, old car wasn’t nearly as easy when it was winter and there were three of them trying to cram themselves in that tiny backseat.

This would be the end of him— he knew it. Lavi’s breath came in hard pants and he tried to keep from making noises, but every time he thought he had himself under control, they would do something new to get him worked up. Tyki’s hands were on his ass as he sucked hickies into Lavi’s neck, and Allen rubbed himself up against Lavi’s crotch. He must’ve felt the hardness in Lavi’s pants by now, and it made the redhead flush from embarrassment. But Allen hadn’t stopped touching him, or kissing him. It was driving Lavi crazy with want. No one had ever touched him like this before.

Tyki teased the edge of Lavi’s pants, his fingers slipping under the fabric to slide over his warm skin. “Hey, Allen. Let’s show him a real good time.”

Allen hummed into their kiss for a second before pulling away, breathless. “Yeah?” He smiled and ran his hands over the confined hardness in Lavi’s pants. “How ‘bout it, Lavi? You wanna have some fun?”

“I-I thought we were having fun already?” Lavi tried to catch his breath, but the hands all over his body kept him on edge.

“Trust us. You’ll enjoy this even more.” Allen’s fingers deftly undid his pants, and Tyki returned to sucking bruises on his neck as he caressed his hips and stomach.

Lavi let out a moan, louder than he should have. When Allen knelt down in front of him, Lavi stiffened. “W-What are you doing, Al?”

“What do you think I’m doing? I’m gonna suck your dick.” Allen had pushed his pants open, and all that remained between Lavi and a blowjob was a thin pair of boxers. “If you don’t want me to, just say so.”

“I, uh…” Lavi swallowed, his stomach already tied in knots. “I want it.”

Allen grinned and ran his finger up along the underside of his still-clothed cock. “I figured.”

Just as Allen moved to push Lavi’s underwear down, the door to the closet opened and light flooded the room. A shocked gasp came from the doorway, and they all looked to see the secretary turning away and shuffling back into the hallway. Lavi’s face grew twice as red— he’d never been so mortified as he was in that moment.

Allen stood up with a huff, fixing Lavi’s pants as if he was the one being put-out. While Lavi stood there, petrified and embarrassed beyond reason, Tyki sighed as he continued to hold onto the redhead.

“Hey, we’re a little busy here,” Tyki said, completely unfazed.

“To the principal’s office— all three of you! Right now!” she shouted, averting her eyes as she pointed towards the office.

Tyki pulled Lavi along as Allen followed behind. The Secretary escorted them, her heels clicking angrily on the linoleum flooring. As Lavi numbly walked with his two boyfriends, he silently wondered exactly how Gramps would end his life after he found out about this.


	2. Prompt: "No. I'm paying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW again.

Rare were the occasions when the three of them could simply relax together at one of their houses without constantly feeling uncomfortable. Tyki’s house was full up with family, and truth be told, Lavi still couldn’t tell them apart. He knew he had brothers, sisters, some uncles, cousins, and even a niece mixed in, but even with that giant house, there was nowhere to find a quiet spot, and no one left them alone for more than two seconds.

Allen’s place was the exact opposite— no one bothered them at all, unless his adoptive father caught them lazing about. He’d put them to work doing chores, and no one wanted that. (Though, the real reason they kept away was because Cross had a habit of bringing women home, sometimes multiple at a time, and he didn’t believe in keeping quiet upstairs. Allen owned more than one pair of decent headphones to make up for it.)

And Lavi’s place was… well, sure it was nice. Quiet. Clean. But it had his Grandpa, and he still hadn’t exactly told the old man about his, uh, boyfriends.

But that weekend, they were free. Gramps was out of town until Monday, which left the house to himself. Which meant Tyki and Allen could stay over _all weekend long_.

As usual, Lavi found himself squished between Tyki and Allen as they stretched out on the couch in the living room. Tyki laid back on the couch, Lavi straddling his hips, and Allen kneeling just behind Lavi. Tyki watched as Allen planted kisses over Lavi’s shoulders and neck, while he rubbed his hands over Lavi’s hips and stomach. They did this to him too much, and not often enough. Lavi wasn’t sure if he hated it or loved it, but in the moment, it didn’t matter. All he knew was that he never wanted it to stop.

They were still clothed, but Lavi wasn’t sure how long that would last. Allen was already putting his hands down his pants, and Tyki didn’t look like he wanted to wait much longer. Both his boyfriends were impatient, and for reasons Lavi still wasn’t clear on, they loved attacking him at the same time— not that he minded in the least.

“Come here,” Tyki said, pulling Lavi’s shirt and easing him down until their chests were flush and Tyki’s lips were on his. Tyki kissed him rough, one hand on his cheek and the other in his messy, red hair. Lavi could feel Allen follow behind, and line his hips up against Lavi’s ass. There was a definite hardness pressed up against him, noticeable even through their pants. Lavi moaned into the kiss, and when he opened his mouth, Tyki’s tongue slipped in to claim that as well.

Allen’s hands ran up Lavi’s back, under his shirt. He let out a heavy sigh. “Tyki, you’re having all the fun.”

The complaint didn’t go unnoticed. Tyki hummed in response, still kissing Lavi. When he pushed Lavi back, the redhead groaned at the loss of contact. “All right, then.” Tyki grinned up at Lavi. “Turn around.”

“O-Okay.” As Lavi did as asked, Tyki sat up, his back pressed straight against the back of the couch. Lavi’s ass settled in his lap, and before he could ask what they were doing, Allen joined him legs around both of them. His lips were on Lavi’s in a flash, tongue in mouth and grasping at his sides. Before Lavi could even attempt to relax, Tyki’s mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and kissing the sensitive skin.

Lavi moaned, his hips bucking up against Allen’s as his ass ground down against Tyki’s crotch. He was pinned, yet again, and they refused to let up. Lavi felt that familiar shiver down his spine, the excited tingle on his skin. God, it felt so good. He didn’t know anything could feel so good until he’d met Tyki and Allen.

His hands grasped at Allen’s hips, pulling him closer as he tried to steady himself. They were going to make him cum in his pants at this rate. He couldn’t take the attention from both of them at once. When they worked together like this, Lavi didn’t stand a chance.

Just as he was about to make his plea to slow down, the doorbell rang.

Lavi pulled away from Allen’s greedy lips for a moment, only to have him kiss over his jaw for lack of anywhere else to go. “Someone’s at the door,” he moaned out, only to have Allen grind up against him in an attempt to distract him.

“Let ‘em wait,” Tyki said, grinning into Lavi’s neck as he licked a stripe up his flesh.

Lavi shivered at the touches, but he wasn’t deterred. “Tyki, it’s the pizza we ordered. Remember?”

“Shit.” With a sigh, Tyki gently shook Allen’s shoulder. “Press pause, Allen. Time to eat.”

Allen chuckled and hopped off Lavi’s lap, only to help the redhead to his feet as well. “I was planning on eating no matter what.”

“I bet you were,” Tyki grinned and stood as well, running a hand through his curly, black hair.

Lavi groaned and adjusted his jeans, hoping his massive boner wasn’t too visible. He was just about to run and pay for the pizza, when Tyki beat him to it.

“Hey, I said I’d pay for it,” Lavi said, frowning as he stopped just behind Tyki. He could see the delivery boy looking less than enthusiastic as Tyki paid in almost all one dollar bills.

“No, I’m paying.” Tyki didn’t even give Lavi a chance to put in his own cash for the food. He paid the delivery boy and snagged the pizza before the redhead could argue again. Once the door was closed and locked, Tyki brought the boxes to the living room. Allen dug in first, not bothering to wait, but Lavi crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed.

“I’m the only one who has a job, so I should pay.”

“You’re a History Tutor at school, not a freaking Banker. Let us pay for once.” Tyki sat down and grabbed a slice, but Lavi still kept on his feet, not touching the food.

“Yeah, but I know where you two get your money, and—”

“And what?” Tyki asked, looking up at him sharply. “What does it matter where we get it?”

Allen stopped chewing long enough to let out a quick laugh. “Sounds like our little nerd doesn’t like when we steal shit.” He set his pizza back on top of one of the boxes and pulled Lavi to sit next to him. “Don’t be so noble. You knew who we were before you started dating us. We’re not going to change just because you pay for things once in a while.”

Lavi pouted, but said nothing. Allen smiled and kissed his cheek, smearing a bit of sauce on his skin.

“No sour faces. We’re supposed to have fun this weekend, right? No disagreements. Just lots and lots of fucking. Right?” Allen snatched his half-eaten pizza slice and devoured it as they waited for an answer.

When Lavi looked at Allen, then Tyki, he already knew he’d lost the battle. Not that it was much of one, anyway. With a sigh, Lavi grabbed a piece of pizza. “Okay, fine.”

Tyki grinned at him. “There you go. Now, eat up. You’ll need your strength.”

“For all the sex,” Allen added.

With a sigh, Lavi wondered what he’d signed himself up for.


	3. Prompt: Poker Game for Lavi's ass, literally

Lavi sighed as he watched the card came unfold. He should’ve known better, really. Playing cards against Tyki was bad enough, but with Allen in the mix, he was asking for trouble. That was how he’d ended up sitting on a chair in nothing but his boxers, waiting to see who would win him for the night. The exact series of events were hazy, considering Lavi was less than sober at the beginning of the night, but now that his head had cleared, his self-loathing reached an all-time high.

He’d lost game after game, and when his money ran out, they had him bet his clothes. He jokingly suggested that to clear his debt and get his clothes back, he’d let whoever won the last hand have _him_ for the night.

He didn’t expect them to take him seriously.

Tyki eyed the cards in his hand, a cool smile on his lips as he took a long, soft breath. “Why don’t you give up and let me have the rabbit,” he said, not bothering to look Allen’s way. “I mean, I don’t want you to embarrass yourself by losing.”

Allen had that smile on his face, the sickly sweet one that Lavi knew was hiding something. Nothing good every came from that smile. “Oh? Really, Tyki. We both know that I’m going to win tonight. But I will invite you to listen outside the door while I have my way with Lavi.”

“Al!” Lavi hissed, flushing hotly. He pulled his legs up to his chest and glared at him. He wished a hole would open up in the floor under him and swallow him up.

Tyki chuckled and tapped his cards on the table. “Confident, aren’t you? I like that in my men.”

“I know.”

Lavi sighed. “You’re _both_ embarrassments tonight,” he grumbled, resting his face against his knees.

“We’re not the ones stuck in our underwear, Lavi,” Allen reminded him, casting an amused glance his way. “Are you cold? Your nipples look like they could cut glass.”

“S-shut up!”

“Enough talk—I call.” Tyki met Allen’s eyes and smirked. “Show your cards.”

“You show yours first.”

“At the same time?”

Allen nodded. “On the count of three. One.”

Tyki’s grin grew. “Two.”

“Three,” they said at the same time flipping the cards over and showing their hands.

Lavi looked at both, his good eye twitching. It took him a moment to realize what had happened, but when he did, he was livid.

“…How the hell did you both get a royal flush in spades? That’s impossible! We’re only using one deck! You cheaters! You both cheated!”

Allen giggled and shrugged. “Whoops.”

“Guess it’s a tie,” Tyki declared, leaning back in his chair and leveling his gaze on Allen. “So, what happens now?”

Allen’s silver eyes flickered over to Lavi, then back to Tyki. “Well… We could always _share_.”

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

Lavi’s eye widened as he realized his fate. “Hey, don’t I get a say in this?”

“Sure,” Allen said, standing up and tugging off his white gloves. “We’ll let you say what position you want to be in.”

Lavi gulped audibly and shrunk back in his chair. It was going to be a long night.


	4. Prompt: Spitroasted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, sex ahead.

Lavi ran a hand over Allen’s cheek, tracing the line of his jaw as he smoothed over taut skin. “You okay, Al?”

He couldn’t verbally answer, not with Lavi’s cock in his mouth, just shy of cutting off his air supply, but he hummed in response and flicked his tongue against the stiff rod filling him. He felt Lavi shiver, naked legs trembling under his body. The hand on his jaw paused for a quick moment, tightening, and he knew Lavi had barely stifled a moan.

Behind him, hands grabbed his hips—tight to the point of bruising. His backside ached, Tyki seated in him to the hilt, clinging to his hips to keep himself steady. Allen felt his anxious energy permeating the dark room, ready to begin. “C’mon, boy. If we don’t start soon, I’m gonna pull out and take care of myself.”

Allen knew it was a baseless threat; the last thing Tyki wanted to do was miss out on their group fun, but he had a point. They’d waited long enough. He pushed back against Tyki’s hips, giving them a hint of fiction as he sucked on Lavi’s cock.

Lavi chuckled, a moan creeping through the laughter. “I’d say he’s ready.”

Tyki smirked and tightened his grip. “Good.” He rocked his hips, pulling nearly all the way out before thrusting back into Allen. The starting pace was fast, and Allen’s back stiffened against the onslaught. His hands gripped Lavi’s thighs, nails cutting dull crescents into his skin. When he acclimated to Tyki’s rhythm, he started in on Lavi.

Bobbing his head along with Tyki’s movements, Allen worked over Lavi’s length. His lips stretched over the stiffness, spit and precum sliding over his flesh. Allen could just take him in all the way, Lavi’s tip hitting the back of his throat with each pass. His nose buried in the coppery hair at the base, tongue massaging over him. His stomach fluttered pleasantly as he listened to Lavi groan against the all encompassing heat of his mouth.

A grunt from behind stole Allen’s attention, and he felt Tyki thrust harder into him. He choked on Lavi’s cock for a split second, not used to the new pace. When he caught his breath and got his rhythm back, Lavi ran fingers through his hair.

“So nice, Al. You take us both so well.” He let out a contented sigh, tilting his head back as his hand tightened in Allen’s hair. “Fuck, your mouth is so hot.”

“Not as hot as your ass,” Tyki said between thrusts. A grin splayed out on his face as he rocked into Allen hard and fast. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name.”

Allen whined at their words, his legs spreading wider to accommodate Tyki’s movements. His dick strained under him, leaking precum like a faucet as he let them fuck him from both ends. It was so intimate, so filling, as if they were all connected through him. He tightened his grip on Lavi’s thighs and sucked harder.

“I think he wants you to,” Lavi groaned out, his hips jerking up into Allen’s mouth. He panted, pulling Allen’s hair harder. “Don’tcha, Al? You want him to come in you ass while you drink mine down.”

Allen moaned that time, louder than before in a desperate bid to get his desire across without the use of words. He ran his tongue over Lavi faster, and he pushed back against Tyki’s thrusts as best he could.

“Oh, what a good little whore you are,” Tyki said between breaths. He gave Allen a rougher thrust, fingers digging painfully into his hips as he rutted into him. Tears prickled in Allen’s eyes and he whimpered. Tyki was hitting him just right with the slight change of position.

His body shook from the onslaught, and he pushed his mouth further onto Lavi’s cock, taking him deeper. He hit the back of his throat, and Lavi let out a muffled curse as he tugged Allen’s hair again. Lavi held him down, fucking Allen’s mouth and losing what little control he’d had earlier. Allen could barely breathe, Lavi’s dick slamming so hard into him that he choked at every pass.

“Shit, shit—” Lavi moaned, his movements losing their steady pace until he pulled himself free from Allen’s abused mouth completely. Allen sucked in a breath, body shuddering at the respite.

Lavi gripped himself tightly in one hand, jerking his slick and throbbing erection. It only took a few more pumps until he came, spilling himself on Allen’s face and covering him in the hot, white seed. Allen groaned as it covered him, salty, viscous globs clinging to his lips, cheeks, and chin. While Lavi lay panting and spent, Tyki laughed and pulled himself free.

“Turn over, boy,” Tyki commanded, flipping him without waiting for and answer. He pushed Allen into Lavi’s lap, then pinned his hips once more and thrust in hard. Allen cried out, his legs splayed on either side of Tyki and hitched up so high he could hardly move.

“Painted all white, aren’t you a pretty sight.” Tyki leaned in, his hips never pausing, and kissed Allen’s sore lips. It tasted like Lavi’s essence, salty and hot and sticky and dirty. Allen groaned into the kiss, his hands scrambling to grab hold of Tyki.

But Tyki pulled back. “Ah, ah. Hold him, Red.”

Lavi’s arms looped under Allen’s, pulling them back until he was locked in place, his back flush with Lavi’s sweaty chest. Allen’s head lolled back on Lavi’s shoulder, and he felt him lick the side of his cheek, tasting his own cum on Allen’s face. “Stay still, Allen.”

“Lavi...” He strained against the grip, hips aching to move more against Tyki’s rough attention. He stared back at Tyki, finally able to see the lustful gaze in his eyes. He shivered, another few beads of precum oozing from his untouched cock.

Tyki snapped his hips, earning him another cry from Allen’s bruised lips. “You looks so good like this,” he said, breath coming in faster. Allen could tell Tyki wasn’t as composed as he’d been earlier. Sweat dribbled down the side of his face, and his smirk looked tired. “So wrecked. Don’t you agree, Red?”

Lavi kissed over Allen’s jaw, then down to his neck. He hummed in agreement, then loosened his grip on one of Allen’s arms. He reached around and ran a finger along his neglected length. Allen’s hips bucked up at the touch, and he couldn’t even pretend to stifle the moan that crawled up his throat. It was pitiful and desperate, and Lavi chuckled at the reaction. “What about this? I think he wants us to take care of it for him.”

“Mm, yeah,” Tyki grunted, still fucking Allen as they talked over him. “But I bet he can come without our help. What do you say, boy? I want you to cum for me. Do it.”

Lavi pinned Allen’s arm again, and he felt the lust hang low in his belly. He was so close, so close. He strained against Lavi’s grip. “Tyki, please. Please, I need to cum.”

“Then do it. I’m not stopping you.”

Allen closed his eyes and choked out a cry. Tyki was pumping into him so hard and fast now that he could barely stand it. He tossed his head back and forth against Lavi’s shoulder, panting and writhing between his lovers. “Ahh, please. Please…” He was losing coherency, the only thing he was able to think about was Tyki’s stiff flesh working into him and his own strained erection aching on his stomach. He pleaded over and over again, begging Tyki to let him touch himself, to let Lavi touch him again, but Tyki didn’t stop.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you cum, boy.” Tyki grinned, shifting Allen’s hips to thrust deeper. “I won’t stop until you do.”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Allen cried. His words lost meaning, too consumed by his need for completion. He spouted gibberish after that, whining and panting into Lavi’s neck and desperately rocking his hips into Tyki’s, hoping to find some relief. It went on like that for minutes, and Allen was too lost to keep count, but he knew when he felt it. His stomach coiled, burning hot, and the tension in his limbs grew taut. His hands clenched and unclenched uselessly in Lavi’s grip. Then, the jolt of orgasm washed over him. Body stiff, he came, hips rocking erratically as cum sprayed over his stomach and chest.

It only took seconds for Tyki to finish with him, his deep groan echoing off the walls of their room. Allen’s cock was still twitching when Tyki pulled out of his backside, cum leaking from Allen’s ass and staining the sheets under them.

After catching his breath, Tyki smoothed his hands over Allen’s still shaking thighs and Lavi let his arms loose. “Look how beautiful you are,” he said, leaning down to lick at the cum slicked over his stomach. “Perfectly dirty.”

Allen hummed contently, eyelids drifting shut as Lavi and Tyki licked him clean again.


End file.
